Weapons & Meisters Wars
by TsunamiPearlshipperGirl44
Summary: Weapons & Meisters have been at war since the witch Arachne created a way for humans to transform into weapons. However when Maka Albarn, the daughter of the co-principal of the Death City Meister and Soul Eater Evans, the son of Asura Evans the head of the Death City Weapon Academy and the Death City Academy for Kishin fall in love they realize they'e not so different at all.
1. Prolog

800 years ago a witch by the name of Arachne had created a way for humans to transform into weapons. Many people were fond of this ability, many people started to kill other people to obtain human souls to become stronger thus Kishin were born. People called meisters thought the Kishin and the "weapons" were evil and the both of them should be killed so meisters began to hunt both the Kishin and the weapons. So after a war began with the Weapons and the Meisters. The Weapons and Meisters battled long and hard battles and fought without any mercy. The Weapons and the Meisters are still at war and after 8 centeries its finally about to come to an end.-Maka Albarn


	2. Chapter 1

Maka! Hurry up or your gonna be late for your first day of school. Shouted my Cheating father Spirit.

Don't have to tell me twice. I hollered back. My name is Maka Albarn, third year at Death City Meister Academy. It's a school for meisters (people who are sworn to hunt down Kishins and weapons). I despise the Kishin and weapons almost as I despise my father. He's the reason my mom left for two reasons. First my dad's a cheater; second my Dad is a weapon. Fortunately I'm all human. But I would be in third year advanced but my Dad somehow convinced my school to hire him as Co-principal so I got held back two levels. I try to leave the room without him noticing but he gives a really strong hug.

Papa, I can't breathe. I gasped out.

Sorry. My Dad said. I managed to survive his bear hug and I was given a brown bag with a smiley face on it. What age does he think I am? I'm freaking 15!

Have a great day at school, Maka. He mocks me with his annoying voice. I walk to school and on my way there see my friend Black Star fighting with a guy with snow white hair and scarlet eyes. I noticed there was a blade where his right arm should be so he must be a weapon.

You want to fight me, trust me you don't know what you're up against. The weapon with white hair growled.

You don't know what "you're up against"; I am a star after all. Black Star proclaimed. He has this dream that one day he'll surpass God.

We'll see about that. Said the snowed haired, scarlet eyed weapon. The meister and weapon both start to beat each other up. Without thinking I pull out my scythe and put it very close to his face.

Back off or I'll make you back off! I threatened the weapon.

You're just as retarded as that other meister, aren't you? Said the weapon. I start to hit him with my scythe but he evades all my hits and dodges every one.

I see, you're very brave aren't you? My name is Soul Eater Evans, tell me who you are. He demanded. Soul Eater Evans, The son of Asura Evans the head of the Death City Weapon Academy (D.C.W.A) and the Death City Academy for Kishin (D.C.A.K.). I heard he's the strongest student at the D.C.W.A.

Maka Albarn. I managed to say.

Maka Albarn, the daughter of Spirit the co-principal at the Death City Meister Academy. Soul exclaims. I was surprised he knew my name considering the fact that a 5-year old was more mature than my father.

I'm surprised a girl with your ranking is the 2nd best student at the D.C.M.A. especially one with a flat chest. How does it feel to be second fiddle? Said Soul.

TELL ME HOW THIS FELLS! I shouted. I try to slice him right down the middle but he dodges me and I ended up cutting trash bags thus getting myself covered in garbage. I slip on a banana and fall on bags of dead fish and dirty leftovers. Soul picks me up by my left hand. Surprisingly his hand felt warm and I let go. Soul ends up smacking his demonic lips against mine. He pulls away as I throw up on my mouth.

So Maka Albarn I'll be seeing you around, later. Soul exclaimed.

And what makes you so sure I'll see you again? I growled.

We're the children of the head of our schools; we'll see each other again. Soul calmly tells me.  
As he leaves I suddenly remember Black Star was with me.

God Damn it Maka! I was about send him back to hell until you showed up and let him get away! Black Star hollered.

I'll think about it next time, I SAVE YOUR GOD DAMN LIFE! I shouted back.

Whatever Maka lets go so you take a shower, you literally smell like crap. Black Star proclaimed.

Please don't talk about it. I say. We arrived at the D.C.M.A. (it's the same as the D.W.M.A.).

Finally I'm a Third year, I'm only two years away from becoming the world's greatest meister. Black Star hollered.

You do know you need to start collecting some major Kishin or Weapon souls for that goal, right? I questioned.

Relax Maka, I've done some major training and I'm ready for whatever comes at me. Black Star proclaimed.

If you say so. I scoffed.A bullet hits right next to Black Star's head and I realize it's my friend Kidd's bullet.

What the hell was that for Kidd?! Black Star hollered.

You just said "I'm ready for whatever comes at me". Kidd smirked.

But that was a surprise, so it doesn't count. Said Black Star.

Not because I want to get off topic, but Maka why do you smell like dead fish and weed? Kidd questioned.  
I ran into Soul Eater Evans. I admitted.

Soul Eater Evans? Kidd gasped out.

The son of Asura Evans the head of the Death City Weapon Academy and the Death City Academy for Kishin. That Soul Evans? Crona questioned shyly.

Holy shit, I didn't know Crona was there. Crona is my second best friend after Kidd. He's the first half weapon/half human. The only reason he goes to school here is because my dad works here. His mother thought it was unfair that they hired my dad and not let a half human like Crona go to school here.

The very same. I confessed.

Do you know how strong he is? Kidd asked.  
Very. I confessed. I knew how strong he was since his father was the strongest and lord of all Kishin and he inherited some of his powers.

And what happened? Crona asked politely.  
Well first I tried slice him into a thousand pieces but he dodged me. Next he called me a flat-chested second fiddle. Then he kissed him and just ran off who god-damn knows. I admitted.

H-hold on, he k-kissed you? Crona stuttered.

Yes. I confessed.

Maka, that's bad. Kidd confronted.

Why? I asked.

If a meister and weapon of opposite genders have psychical contact they are bound to one another and cannot stay more than twenty feet for more than an hour. Kidd tells me.

What happens if more than twenty feet and it's been an hour? I asked.

You and Soul will be dragged towards each other till you are twenty feet. Kidd tells me.

Crona, what time is it? I asked politely as I could.

Eight. Crona tells me.

Oh crap. I say. Without warning, my body is literally being dragged away from where my hips should be at three times the speed of sound away from my friends and I soon end up falling face down and I see Soul.

What the hell just happened? Soul asked dazed and confused.  
I stand up wobbly with a couple of bruises on my legs and arms and one on my left cheek.

You happened, when you kissed me with your demon lips we became bound to each other and now we can't stay more than twenty feet and for more than one fucking hour or this happens! I shouted.

Ah, Dammit! And just when I was about to hit on this girl. Soul whined.

You're such a perv. I exclaimed.

Make up your freaking mind! Am I a demon and a perv? Soul questioned.

You're a perverted demon. And hitting on girls is the least of your worries, right now we have to find a way to fix us or both our schools will kill us. Literally! I hollered.

First of all, I'm not a demon, I'm half Kishin. Second, our schools can't kill us if they don't find out. Soul proclaimed.

What are you suggesting? I questioned.

How are you at pretending you're sick? Soul asked.

I convinced my dad a few times, why? I asked. Soul whispered a very evil plan into my right ear.

That's evil and vile buts it's our only hope. I managed to say.

* * *

**Sorry it took so long I've been very busy with school but spring starts in two days so i'll probaly upload the next chapter next week. Again i'm really sorry and please review and if you have just tell me and i'll maybe put it on the next chapter depending on how good it is.**


	3. Chapter 2

Kidd and Black Star run so fast I see smoke when they come to a halt.

"Alright where is that unsymeterical bastard!?" Kidd hollered while holding his twin pistols up and searching left to right.

"What he said! And he had the nerve to call me "the mighty Black Star" out! " Black Star shouted louder than ever while he held his chain scythe.

"Guys there's no unsymeterical kishin calling you out." I said as calmly as I could. Kidd and Black Star paused for a moment and started to pay attention to me.

"What the hell Maka! Why did you joke about crap like that? That's just fucked up! Black Star screamed.

"Yeah, what he said! Joking about something being unsymeterical is fucked up! Kidd hollered. The reason they're like that was because I called my dad and my school and told them I was sick and then I called Kidd and Black Star.

"I'm sorry but if I told you the truth you would have told the school, and then causing a major battle in this war. Anyways you have me, as you know me and Soul are stuck to each other and we don't know what to do, so please". I pleaded.

"Fine but only if the bastard promises no attacks from him and no tricks either." Kidd growled.

"I give you my word I will not attack or trick you... At least until this problem is fixed. Soul smirked. Kidd and Soul manged to shake hands.

"It might take a while since this has not happened in decades so you two will have to deal with each other for a while." Kidd said as calmly as he could.

-A week later-

Its been a week since what happened to us and we almost gotten to each other. Kidd is still nowhere on how were gonna be ourselves again. I couldn't believe it at first but Black Star and Soul actually beame best friends. Since we are forced to be with each other we had to live together so we tricked both dads into thinking we were living with other people, I mine was Kidd and suprisely both our dads said yes. But tomorrow is Monday and I don't know what to do about school.

* * *

**I know this probaly sucks balls but I couldn't think of anything for this chapter mostly cause the E.O.C.'s are next week and I just finish the F.C.A.T. and my brain can only deal with so much stress at a time so it would mean a lot to me if you gave me some ideas and B.T.W. thanks for the support and thanks to the people who reviewed 6/7 good reviews. Not bad for my second story. and my first story I know it says beyblade but it has nothing to do with beyblade except me using the last names and if you have the time please read it, i worked hard on it, bye!**


End file.
